Bolide
by Emorull
Summary: A large, brilliant meteor, especially one that explodes


Dean wakes up on fire and screams. The couch is on fire, his cloth is on fire, the air is so hot and dry, and after a few seconds Dean realizes he isn't in pain. In fact, he hasn't felt this good in.. Well, forever.

"Bluh!" He splutters as the icy water pours down his face and swamps his cloth.

"Dean!" Sam yanks him off the smoldering couch with his giant moose paws, patting Dean's clothes to an ashy mess. "Dean? Are you okay? What happen?"

"I don't know Sammy, I don't know!" Dean exclaims, picking at his shirt, he rather likes this tee. "I just woke up and everything was on fire!"

Sam stares at him incredulously for a long moment. "Huh, um, well, eggs?" He offers, something neutral to bring the normalness back.

"Yeah, eggs." Dean hums, trying to be nonchalant as he sweeps flakes of ash and charred pillow out of his hair. His hair. "Sam?"

"Yes Dean, your hair is fine." Sam calls from the mini-kitchen, he pops his head out smugly from the doorway. His forehead creases, "Which is unnatural, must be all the hair product you use."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Sam laughs and actually goes to fry up the eggs.

Dean takes a shower, a long one. Turns out ashes do not clean easy.

(0)

"So…." Dean mumbles, chasing the eggs around with his plastic fork, Sam looks up from his unnaturally healthy, non-cheesed eggs. "What was that? Why was I on fire?"

Sam shrugs crossly, dropping his fork with a clatter. "I don't know Dean, why would I know?"

"Cause you're the smart one." Dean grumbles, "Not me."

Sam sighs, "I don't know, maybe that witch last week cursed you?"

"To wake up on a burning coach?" Dean smirks, "Oooh, trembling like a tortilla chip that took on too much guacamole."

Sam exhales, "I don't know, I'm sure it made sense while she was dying."

Dean shrugs, turning towards the window to look at the forest, national park or whatever. Ok, maybe not a national park, maybe it's just a park.

(0)

"Damn!" Dean screeches as the microwave burns, sparking, flaming piece of Wal-Mart shit it is explodes in a rain of cheap, smelly plastic and flames and burrito. "Sam!"

"Dean?!" Sam stumbles in; a long sleeve shirt tangles up his left arm and fails to cover up his unnatural abs as he struggles to pull the shirt on. "What the hell did you do this time?"

"This time?" Dean squawks as he turns on the sink and starts desperately splashing the flaming crater in the wall. "I just wanted my burrito to warm up!"

Sam huffs, grabbing the mini-trash can, and pushes Dean from the sink to fill it up. "I don't know Dean, but this is ridiculous. Two toaster, a tv, a couch, that poor woman's dog, and you left burn marks on that park bench." Sam pushes his hair back, running his hand nervously along his jaw before grabbing the can and dumping it on the smoldering mess with a snapping hiss. Sam turns his bitch face to Dean. "Anything you want to tell me?" He snaps menacingly in his sleep shorts; his hands clenching the upended trashcan as it drips on the floor.

"No?" Dean scowls, "What? You think I lit it on fire on purpose?"

Sam shrugs, "Logical."

Dean huffs, "What sort of logic is that, hmm?"

Sam sighs, filling the trashcan in the sink again, his eyes tired but thinking, "I don't know, all I know is that there's been a lot of fires lately, weird ones, and you're always involved." Sam glances back at Dean, "So um, seems pretty logical?"

Dean sighs, "I just wanted a burrito, Sammy. That's all. None of this other fire crap."

"Then go get a burrito." Sam mutters, "I'll call up maintenance or who ever the hell you call when your microwaves explode." Sam grumbles some other things to lowly to hear as he marches out, a sleepy, grouchy moose that just wants to be in bed.

It is two in the morning, so Dean doesn't think he's being a dick.

(0)

Dean gets a new burrito and a case. It's shaping out to be a good day. Than again, what kind of good news is a Rugaru? None at all, but it's something to do.

Sam stares at him when he pops into their room, "Why are you smiling?"

"Found a case. Rugaru." Dean elaborates before taking a bite of his burrito.

Sam nods, "Okay, you know where it is, what its up to?"

Dean snorts, "Well, it's eating people, no surprise, use to be Will Holrwgn. Weird name, but apparently a nice guy who went pyscho and ate his wife after raiding a grocery store, last sight up north in the forest."

"You want to wander in the woods looking for a Rugaru." Sam makes a face.

"Yeah." Dean mumbles around his burrito.

"Dean." Sam says his name like it pains him, "They eat people, that's their big thing, and you want to go on it's hunting ground."

"Ah, his." Dean smirks, "And we already are on his hunting ground, technically. Rugaru's just go where people are."

Sam assents with a grimace, "But.. Why's it in the forest?"

Dean grins, "Tourist attraction, people go through hiking all the time, suppose to be a soul reviving purifying sort of place." Dean pulls a squeaky chair out, "Five people have gone missing there since Willy boy was seen there."

Sam pulls his Laptop over, flipping it over. He browses while Dean eats. "Dean?" He murmurs after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Think we should get Cas?" Sam mutters, giving Dean a prompting look.

"No."

Sam frowns, "We're going to need some fire power Dean, this forest has had lots of weird stuff happen in it. People go in, come out raving mad, or don't come out at all. It's possible there's more than just a Rugaru in there."

Dean sighs, "I'll call him, later."

(0)

Dean, Sam, and Castiel stand awkwardly with other visitors as the park ranger lays out the rules.

"Do not wonder from the trials regardless of what you see, these woods are huge, it's very easy to get lost and no one will find you." The little tough, ginger haired girl barks, "This forest, believe it or not, has moods, it's been pretty mischievous lately. But mischievous normally comes before angry. So, do not litter, I am dead serious." She pulls a tri-binder out of her pack, flipping it open to a picture of a family van covered in bird poop and bees. "This is normal procedure for litters, we don't know why. We just know that the forest doesn't appreciate it."

Castiel turns to the brothers, "I believe there is more than a Rugaru here."

Dean exhales sarcastically, "Really?"

"I feel something, it is watching us." Castiel, his brows furrow as he concentrates, "It has sensed me and is withdrawing however." He cocks his head to the side, "It is not demonic."

"So it's from heaven?"

Cas shakes his head. "It's odd, does seem a bit elemental. But… It may be many creatures."

Dean huffs, "Can you smite whatever it is?"

"I'm not sure." Castiel actually looks worried, "I do not think we should enter."

Than a herd of sweaty, American tourists sweeps them down the path.

(0)

Dean scoffs at every little claim the ranger makes, but Sam notices he's careful not to do anything to upset the forest. He loves the Impala too much to risk it.

"Sam."

"Yeah Cas." Sam turns to the smaller man and moves over with him to the side of the path.

"What is wrong with Dean?" The angel's eyes are wide and fearful, "He keeps shying away from everything, he is hesitant to touch anything, he is acting strangely."

Sam shrugs, "It's nothing, we've just had a lot of accidents lately."

"Like?"

"Um, stuff catching fire around Dean." Sam shrugs, "Who knows really? We're hunters, don't worry Cas. He'll be fine." Sam grins, and pushes the angel forward. "Now focus on the job."

(0)

Two whole days, they've been lost in here for two days. Sam and Cas ended up with a few hapless tourists, while Dean… They don't know where Dean is, and Cas can see that worries Sam. It scares him that he hadn't seen a sign of Dean no matter how far he walks, how many scared people huddled around fires he asks, not an inkling.

Perhaps Cas should explain, the group had been beset by the rugaru they had been looking for alongside some other creatures that Cas had been more interested in killing than identifying.

People had scattered, Dean had disappeared, but Sam and Cas had managed to stay together. Sam marches over from yet another worthless session of asking around about Dean. "I think we should go looking for him." Cas murmurs.

"NO, these people can't defend themselves Cas." Sam hisses, "We leave and this forest will rip them apart." Sam pulls at his hair, "How the hell is this place purifying?"

"Purifying?" Cas mutters, eyes narrow.

Sam nods, eyes dark. "That's what the article I skimmed said, that's why people come here, to experience some sort of cleansing connection with the woods." Sam laughs bitterly, "Woods that host killer monsters."

Cas sighs, "I don't think it is the woods that host them." Sam stares at him. "There is a sentient being here, I sense it, maybe a pagan god?" Castiel suggests weakly, knowing Sam would like him to identify it so he knows how to kill it. Cas wets his lips. "Dean?"

"Nothing." Sam growls, hunkering down on a log.

Castiel plays with his fingers, humans do it when nervous, so he figures he should try. It only makes him twitchy, "Perhaps I should look for Dean and you stay hear to guard the people. If anything happens, I can teleport out, you can not." Logic should appeal to Sam. Finding Dean was the real bait however.

Sam grunts, "Okay. What do you need?"

"Nothing, just time."

(0)

"Dean?" Castiel calls out one more time, he knows it's a poor choice, he can feel the predacious eyes on him but Dean is a human. This is how one looks for a human.

"Cas?"

"Dean?!" Castiel runs towards that small voice into a stream. It's a typical stream, cold, harsh water running over slick rocks and mud, no grass grows on it's banks, just small plants and moss in green patches on dark soil. It's a typical stream with an extraordinary Dean Winchester sitting in it's waters. "Dean!" Castiel strides straight into the water, reaching for Dean, is he injured?

Dean shrinks away, "Don't Cas." His eyes, greener than the forest are tired, worried. "Stay away."

Castiel frowns, "Why?" His eyes narrow, "You are injured?"

Dean smiles, "I wish pal, I wish." He mutters, turning to look down the stream. He looks back at Cas after a moment. "Just get Sam and go, I'm fine."

Castiel sighs, now is not time for Dean to behave like this. "You are not worthless, you are wonderful, perfect, and very important." Castiel steps closer, "Now come, Sam's worried about you." Then he grabs Dean.

(0)

Castiel wakes to pain. Pain, cold water, and stiffness play along his nerves. He groans. "Cas?"

Dean suddenly appears in his vision, "Oh thank god Cas."

Castiel smiles lightly, his mind still buzzing with unconsciousness. "My father is not responsible, rest assured."

Dean's face tightens, "I'm so sorry, Cas."

Castiel frowns, "Why?" Dean just slumps back. "Who attacked us?" Castiel murmurs.

"Nobody attack us Cas." Dean sounds pained, his jaw working over each word that passes his lips. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing, just explain." Castiel growls, he's sick of humans and their indirectness. They lack the bluntness and straight answers when it really matters.

"Cas, don't you remember?" Dean's face about bursts with guilt, and then an odd wave of panic washes him pale. "Oh god."

Castiel blinks, and tries to sit up and confront Dean as this is the sort of situation where confrontation would be fruitful, but his side throbs in white pain, he falls stiffly back down. Dean flutters nearby but does not touch Cas. "Dean?"

"I burned you." Gushes out of the hunter's mouth, "I am so sorry Cas. I'm sorry." Dean curls up on the ground a good six inches from Castiel. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes." Castiel sees no point in lying, "Why did you burn me? How?" They were sitting in a stream and Dean had no fire going.

Dean sighs, " _I burned you_ , not a fire or ember or spark. Me." Castiel listens to the brushing of Dean's hair as the hunter cards through it. "I don't know why but.." Dean huffs, sitting up. "Just watch."

The Winchester holds his hand out and as if his fingers are wicks, hot flames burst off his skin. Castiel cries out, shifting with all his weight, thrusting Dean's hand in the water. The flames go out with a puff of steam.

"Dean?" Cas whispers.

Dean shrugs despondently. "Sorry."

"How?" Cas demands, Dean is human. Dean is a hunter.

"I don't know, but I'm having trouble controlling it man." Dean puckers his forehead, "Moment I set foot in these woods I felt like I was burning up and when those bitches came at us… I lit'em up. You guys were fine, I freaked though, I ran here and put myself out." Dean turns shyly to the angel. "The burns aren't too bad."

"Oh?" Cas whispers, rolling on his good side to face the hunter sitting next to him in the edge of the creek. "What do they look like?"

Dean frowns, but dutifully turns his focused gaze to the burns. "Ah, some strips, swirly looking, like my hand and forearm."

"We match."

"Huh?" The hunter blinks, but then smiles, as his hand flying to his marked shoulder. "I suppose, but I think you got the short end of the stick pal."

"Maybe." Castiel agrees, settling a hand against them burns, easing his Grace to the touchy skin, trying not to flinch at his own touch. His burned skin is hot, dry, and hard, but his Grace calm it, softens it so he can move, fixing the extensive damage. Castiel sits up.

Dean stares, "Why didn't you heal it all?"

Castiel looks at the burns himself, shedding his charred upper layers. "I'm tired Dean, to heal myself fully would nearly exhaust me. I need my strength to get us out."

Dean's face crumples slightly. "Oh, okay."

"I also like it."

(0)

Sam tries to hug Dean when they get back, but Dean nearly falls over backing up from him. "Sam, don't." Cas informs the hunter. "Dean?" If Castiel must, he will explain, but this is something Dean should elaborate on.

"Um," Dean starts weakly, "You know how stuffs been starting, oh just watch." Dean starts a flame on his pointer finger, "I don't have much control." He pops the flame in his mouth, putting it out.

Sam just stands there, staring, face slack.

Dean smiles a bit, "You were right." Then he splutters, "Not that I meant to set anything on fire, it just happens."

"Huh." Sam blinks, pursing his mouth. "So you're the Human Torch?"

Dean nods, Castiel blinks. "Are you referring to the burning of Christians in the gardens of Romans?" Sam and Dean gaze at him for a moment.

Dean grins, "No Cas, he's comic character who controls fire."

"But such a thing is not possible." Humans are very odd.

Sam nods, than his eyes widen. "Cas, your arm!"

"An accident." Castiel grounds out, "I am fine."

(0)

A bitchy walk later, Castiel, Dean, and Sam collectively decide to declare the area clear and leave. The sit on the hood of the Impala, watching people stream out of the woods into the arms of rescuers in the parking lot.

"This place is creepy." Dean murmurs, "How'd anyone think it'd purifying."

Castiel shrugs, buttoning the sleeves of one of Dean's extra flannels around his wrists. "Well, perhaps the idea is to strip a person to their basics with fear and death. It's quite effective, look at all of these people." Castiel nods his head towards a family. "This brush with death has effectively reminded them how precious life is, how easily lost it is. They will treasure one another more for a while."

"I like that." A little, scratchy voice declares, "So philosophical! So true!"

They turn around, their combined gaze falling on a little girl with pale hair that Cas would label as white, freckles patterned her skin like stars did the night sky, and she wore a torn, bloody man's shirt that hung well past her knees . The sleeves rolled up above her elbows bunched up funnily.

Dean scooted further up on the hood, tucking his arms in and away from the child. "Where're your parents?"

She giggles, diamond eyes glittering, "Oh sweet little hunter, trust your guts. I have no parents."

"What do you want?" Sam growls, standing up, a large hand slides to his hip, grasping his gun.

The girl giggles, "Cute, cute, Sammy. Does it make you brave?"

Sam flinches, "What?" He barks.

"The gun, does it make you brave?" Her diamond eyes glittery whitely, her mouth curling up. "Do you feel brave, safe? Do you really think you could stop me if I wanted to hurt you?" Her eyes flutter shut momentarily as she leans against the Impala hood next to Dean whom shrinks away from her. "Mmm?"

"Sam, stand down." Castiel slides off the hood to put an arm between Sam and the child. "I've been sensing you, what do you want?"

She smiles slowly, light eyelashes glimmering in the sunlight. She runs her hands the front of her shirt, which Sam belatedly realizes is probably one of her victims. "These are my woods," She explains, "And I am here to say thank you, among other things." She extends a spindly hand to Dean.

"You're welcome?" Dean murmurs, she stretches out her hand, prompting. "No, I can't."

She smiles, a slow show of teeth, "You can, Dean. I have nothing to fear from you." And with that she grabs his hand and firmly shakes it. "My forest forces hidden things to surface, the moment you set foot in here that silly seal on you snapped. You've been skirting my woods for the last month and that caused the seal to crack. Oh, and I am in your mind. Don't bother asking what seal, I don't know. You had a seal on you, I broke it." She raises a hand and clenches it for emphasis, "I crushed it."

Her diamond eyes glitter as she turns to face Sam and Castiel, "Thank you for cleansing my forest, a piece of advice for you Dean. Fear, wild emotions, and this lack of trust you have in your self-control. Get rid of them or burn with them." Her diamond eyes go dull and dusty. "Burn them, yourself, and everything around you." She beams brightly again. "Don't worry, you're very loved. Goodbye." The wind whips up in the parking lot. Shutting car doors and scattering anything not weighted down.

"I do believe you'll do fine." Her voice whispers quietly, and she is gone with the wind.

The three look at one another for a moment until eventually Dean sighs, "I for one want a shower. Motel?"

Sam nods, "Motel."

(0)

Castiel fidgets in his side of the booth. "Thank you for coming." He murmurs as he opens the Blue Lagoon menu.

"Yeah, of course Cas. We're friends." Sam responds, he opens up his menu, but after a few seconds closes it and sets it on the table. "What's wrong, you sounded worried over the phone." Sam's eyes widen, "Is it Heaven."

Castiel's mouth purses, "You could look at it that way." He confesses, "I am technically a part of Heaven." He continues drearily.

Sam blinks, "Just say it." Because Cas was not making any sense.

Castiel rolls his head loosely around his shoulders, looking anywhere but Sam. "You recall the.. Girl from the forest?" Cas's forhead creases, "What she said?"

Sam nods. "Yeah, weird, unhelpful, typical supernatural creature." He folds his hands together. "So?"

"She said…. Somethings, and… They made a great deal of sense to me." The angel admits, "I believe she was not lying when she said the forest forces hidden things to the surface. I believe she broke my.. Training from Heaven."

Sam blinks, "Huh?"

Cas sighs, "Angels are taught to be logical, just. Not emotional, we force our impulses, our desires away until they become foreign to us. True, I have become more human, I do follow many impulses now, but I am sure there are many parts of me that are forever gone from due to my upbringing, among other things." Castiel folds the menu shut, running his hands down the creases until they meet.

"I have been feeling strange impulses. For one, every time I see Dean sulking I want to grab him and shake him or something. Preferably, make him smile. Yesterday, I saw an apple, granny smith, and I thought of Dean's eyes. I then proceed to sort through all the apples until I found one close to the correct shade and left it on his nightstand."

Sam bursts out in laughter. "That was you? He told me to stop trying to make him eat healthy food."

"He should."

"Mmm?"

"Eat healthy." Castiel elaborates. "The food Dean eats on a regular basis is going to put him in an early grave. I do not look forward to the day Dean Winchester truly dies." Castiel's forehead puckers. "Just the thought makes me sad."

Sam grins, "Cas, I don't think she broke Heaven's training, you did that. But.." Sam pauses for effect, "She did find a hidden thing."

"What?" The angel's eyes widen. He likes knowledge, he likes answers.

"You still have the burn mark?" Sam asks.

Castiel's eyes narrow, "I see no relevance, but yes."

"But it's an injury, an imperfection." Castiel shrugs. He likes it, looking at, putting his hand over it. It makes him feel more connected to his vessel. The Impala has many damaging marks but Dean does not bother repairing them for sentimental value. He feels the burn shows that he is living in the vessel, it is a mark of his experiences.

"I like it."

That makes Sam grin more. "I think you love him."

"Ah."

(0)

Sam smirked, peaking through the slightly askew door at the two lovebirds. Which was a pretty decent description with Castiel being an angel. They were snuggled up on the couch watching Doctor Sexy with their shirts off. Cas wasn't very interested into the TV program, but he was interested into his and Deans shared markings.

Sam smirked when he saw Dean line Cas's hand over the marking on his shoulder. Dean didn't even shy away from his touch.

* * *

Review, review. Literally, a smiley face is fine. It's just nice to know people enjoy this stuff.


End file.
